Kahi
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '박가희 / Park Kahithumb|302px *'Nombre real:' 박지영 / Park Ji Young *'Profesion:' Cantante, Compositora, Coreógrafa, Modelo, Bailarina, Actriz *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 25-Diciembre-1980 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Compañía:' PLEDIS Entertainment Biografia Desde el 2001 hasta el 2006, ella fue bailarina de los famosos cantantes Jinusean,DJ Doc, BoA, 1TYM, Chaeyeon y muchos más. Más adelante participo con el grupo “S.Blush” en un single digital, el cual alcanzo el 2º puesto en las listas.n En 2008 participo en el MV “Bad Boy” de Son Dam Bi, haciendo las partes de Rap. En 2009 también ha tenido la oportunidad de participar en varios MV como “I Want To buy” y “Starry Night”. Ella no encontró su pasión por el baile hasta los 16 años. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) / Cameo'' Programas de TV *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2009) *SBS Heroes Videos Musicales *2009: One Two’s Starry Night *2008: Bad Boy by Son dambi *2007: It´s My Life by S-Blush *2006: Run to You by DJ Doc *2005: My name by BoA Discografía ''﻿After School *Discografia de After School Mini Album Colaboraciones Anuncios *Landrover CF *Vivaldi Ocean World (junto a UEE) (2009) *Fat Down (2010) *Hyundai Veloster(Team White Crystal) (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) Premios *2010: SBS Entertainment Awards Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: After School *'Debut: '''2009 *'Especialidad: 'Bailar, Componer, Tocar la guitarra, el piano y tambores. *'Escribió las siguientes canciones: When I fall (2do single Because of You), With U (Junto con Nana del single Bang!),''' '''Someone is You (single Love Love Love), Come Back You Bad Person (KaHi solo, y otras canciones mas del mismo album). Escribió la parte del Rap del MV Bad Boy de Son Dam Bi, tambien escribió el rap del primer mini album de la cantante Suki titulado One Love. *Estuvo en La lista Hot Dance del 2007 *Recomendados E.Buls I Want to Buy It MV and Performance en2009. *Recientemente por ser popular entre los programas de TV de Corea debido a su talento de bailarina con diferentes canciones como Sweet Dreams, Ego, Video Phone & Diva, MJ's Dangerous de Beyonce *Mantuvo una relación con Micky Yoochun, cuando todavía era bailarina de BoA. *Después de abandonar la universidad para perseguir su sueño,Kahi, a sus 30 años, fue aceptada en la Universidad de SeoKyeong, con una beca por 4 años. Estudiará una carrera en teatro y actuación. *Es muy buena amiga de Kim Heechul de Super Junior. *Debido a su trayectoria de casi 10 años como bailarina para grandes artistas de SM Ent. y YG Ent. Kahi conoce y es conocida por varios ídolos del kpop: DJdoc,Lexy,1TYM,Eun Ji Won,Chae Yeon,DBSK,JYJ,Super Junior,Shinhwa,etc. *Participará en el drama Dream High 2, siendo la instructora de JinWon de 2AM,JiYeon de T-ara, Hyorin de SISTAR y Kang Sora. JYP también participará y será el rival de Kahi. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nave) *Twitter *Cyworld Galeria kahi-as01.jpg 39581_154559524584873_154333347940824_275525_3562208_n.jpg 20100202_kahi-459x459.jpg new-kahi-1.jpg 2345465.png 2011022501251_0.jpg Tumblr_ltwv1pg29y1qzk5tao1_1280.png Videos thumb|left|290px|Kahi - Come Back You Bad Person Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:Productores